Talk:On Leather Wings
I propose we delete the 'References' section as they only point towards a lot of common sense things mentioned throughout the episode. Or we can add 'moon' and 'lab' to the list as well.--MichaelMogg 00:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 00:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: I'm not sure. The references section is supposed to be a place to put references from the episode (links that have or deserve a page) that don't easily fit the Summary/Plot area. It's not a massively huge list right now. 5 of the 21 references (bat, chiroptera, district attorney, common brown bat, starling) are not specific to the DCAU universe, but I feel at least two of those (bat, district attorney) deserve a page. :: A Gotham Zoo article would ideally contain the information from the Gotham Zoo Tour Tram, the Bat exhibit, and "Adventures in Chiropterae" (part of the Bat exhibit). That would get rid of those three extra links. We might not need a Gotham Air One page (the specific name of the blimp at the beginning according to the radio talk), but a police blimp article would be warranted, given their frequent BTAS appearances and lack of existance in real life. We don't need a "moon" or "lab" article based on this episode (although I'm pretty sure there's enough info from other series to warrant one). Every other reference is a person or multi-episode establishment mentioned in the episode.--Tim Thomason 22:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::The entire idea of a References section is a very slippery slope. What do you include? It has 'Batmobile'! Does that mean nearly every episode would list that under References? They why don't we list 'Batman' under each episode? :::Also, when we have links in the other sections (such as linking a place in the Plot section), it's because there is a context for it. If people want to see what we are referring to, they can click the link. But this section seems to have no context, just a bunch of links to random things. If someone wants to find out about the GCPD, for instance, he/she can use the search function. Listing such minutiae looks horrible, particularly with so many red links.--MichaelMogg 23:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Batman is included in the cast portion (anyone included there shouldn't be in the references). Regardless, Batmobile was originally placed on this page's references because it was the episode that introduced the Batmobile (and it did it in a grand style, especially if you listen to the commentary). From memory though, there's probably nothing in this episode that distinguishes the Batmobile from other episodes (other than the "first time-yness"), so it could be removed. The list looks alot better than it used to (my old "reference 1; reference 2" Memory Alpha-based style), but I fail to see the problem with appropriate redlinks. ::::The way to fix massive *appropriate* redlinks, from my other wiki experience, is simply to write the page not remove the redlink. When the wiki is "done," all the links will be blue, and the user will click on them for further specific information from this episode (and ties to others), that is not appropriate in the plot summary.--Tim Thomason 23:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm with MichaelMogg. I fail to see the point of this section, especially when most of these "references" do not warrant articles. Items like "Bat" or "Bambi" are not exclusive to the DCAU, so I don't think they'd have a page. This is not Wikipedia. Our goal is to catalog every DCAU element, not every element of the common world. Otherwise we'll have articles for anything we "are given enough information about". "Bambi" for example is the name of one of Bruce's dates. She doesn't even appear. Why should she have a page? If anything, it should be noted under Trivia the reference to the Disney character and an EL to Wikipedia, at best. "Gotham Command" is yet another subject about which we do not have enough information to create an article. If a "reference" warrants a note, then it should be placed in the Trivia section. ― Thailog 00:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Bats are an important reference in the DCAU, with their connection to Batman/Man-Bat/other splicers/the fact that they infest parts of Gotham City, so I'm not seeing where there is a list of a bunch of wikipedia non-DCAU centric topics (at least never on this episode). Bambi has nothing whatsoever to do with the Disney character/movie (that shouldn't be mentioned on this site), and is purely on the Gotham City resident that Bruce Wayne occassionally dated (it may be speculation that all the "Bambis" are one and the same, but it's good trivia on a central Bambi page). I'm not very familiar with the Gotham Command reference to believe it should be anywhere other than a part of the GCPD page, so that could also be removed. ::::The reference list has been whittled down enough to warrant removal on this episode, but I still believe that there are cases where important episodic references wouldn't show up in a complete plot summary, and deserve a section listing them.--Tim Thomason 00:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC)